The Wrath of Shadow Waluigi
by Tank-The Shredder-Evans
Summary: Waluigi was saving his Island from King Koopa many times. But when a strange figure starts to threaten throughout out the Island. Is he able to save the world or Waluigi's Island will soon meet its wrath?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.**

 **The Mysterious Figure**

* * *

Tatanga's Castle is repaired and upgraded after it was destroyed by the hands of King K. Rool the space alien fights with a dark enemy "Time to end this punk." said Tatanga. As the spaceman punched him with his fist the machine activates and breaks into pieces seeing this that Pointy, Sharp and Arrow his minions came "Whoever did this will suffer the consciences." Sharp shouted. "You…" Tatanga said. The spaceman looked at the dark blue version of Waluigi. "Ah. So that makes five of us soon we'll destroy that sneak."

Meanwhile in King Koopa's Castle, the Koopa King hatches a scheme but all of his machines were wrecked "What! All of my stuff is destroyed." King Koopa Bowser yelled as he shook his head. "Ha ha ha! I did it!" "Who the heck are you?" "The name's Shadow Waluigi! If you want your ship back you got to name me the rival." said Shadow Waluigi. "What? Don't you ever go copying my style!" yelled Bowser. "If you got to say something to me then you better step right up!" yelled Shadow Waluigi. "I'll Show You the Power of the Koopa King." said King Koopa. The two started to fight after about three minutes King Koopa is defeated. "Wah Ha Ha Shadow Waluigi's Number One." "That tall lanky dark blue liquid man uses the same psychic powers as Waluigi." "Tatanga is the one he is up to his tricks again." "You probity by right King Koopa." said Tatanga. "You got something up in your sleeve." Bowser snarled.

Back in Waluigi's Island, Yoshi and Donkey Kong are using DK's kart the Jumbo Barrel while Yoshi drives having no problems "This kart is better faster than it used be." said Yoshi. The kart breaks apart sending DK and Yoshi thud on the ground. They saw a dark blue body that looks like Waluigi. "Metal Mario I knew it. This is all of your evil plans." yelled DK. "Metal punk what are you up to this time." Yoshi said as he and Donkey grabs his coconut gun while the green dino balled his fists. "You'll soon find out Yoshi and DK." said Shadow Waluigi. "Tatanga!" Yoshi and Donkey yelled. "Yoshi, Donkey Kong and didn't expected not just my minions but I also have my newly sidekick Shadow Waluigi." "Yoshi, Donkey Kong you guys okay!" Kritter said as he and Waluigi arrived back. "We're okay Kritter." "Well, well, well if it isn't Kritter and the purple man." "Cut it space freak, but if you're messing with my friends you pay for this." said Waluigi. "Tatanga pack attack!"

Waluigi uses his psychic powers at Shadow Waluigi but the tall lanky dark blue man makes a move he sucks the psychic powers from his head " _No way_." Waluigi thought. "How dare you hit Wally." Kritter shouted as he punches but Shadow Waluigi punches back with his electric fist. As Waluigi gets Kritter up he is grabbed by the arm in the hands of Shadow Waluigi uses his counter attack on Waluigi using his psychic attack on his eyes.

"Donkey, Wally's in trouble." Yoshi said. As Yoshi and Kritter gets the tall lanky man up "Everyone retreat!" DK said as the brown ape and everyone else runs back towards Waluigi's Mansion "You guys may have gave up for now. We've got other things to take care of." Tatanga said.

Back at the spaceman's castle "That's round one for us." said Sharp. "Yep these punks will never find us now." Arrow said. "So what's round two."

Inside his mansion "Grrr! That tall lanky man doppelganger of yours scorches me up!" Kritter shouted as he punches his fists on the floor. "We all going to be hateful on that thing. You know." DK said. Meanwhile, at Kong Island, the Kremlings were preparing to attack the Kongs when they saw Tatanga as everyone about to battle the purple man rushes in "Not this time, Tatanga you're not gonna get them." "The purple clad plumber trying to get DK's enemies." "Can't we get this over with, we got Kongs to capture." Klump said. While the Kremlings attack the spaceman's minions Waluigi hears a unfamiliar voice "Waluigi? So they want a fight eh. Let's give them one these guys will never forget." a voice said. "What do you mean lets." Waluigi said under his breath."You punk I meant Let me take control!" the voice shouted before Wally screams in pain. "Let me handle this!"

Suddenly, Waluigi started to change as his purple shirt and his dark overalls turns into dark blue as his hands reveal metal claws, Everyone was awestruck "Now I am in control!" Waluigi snawled in the strange voice has spoken to him. "No idea." "That is it! Kremling pack attack!" "You'll soon find out Kremling Krew. And its Game Over for you Tatanga." Waluigi said as he charges toward them as he slashes King K. Rool with his claws. "K. Rool!" As the Kremlings get the Kremling King up. The spaceman runs and heads back to the castle "I'll get you for this Waluigi...next time you're down."

Waluigi on the other hand shut his eyes he was already asleep.

* * *

 _The tall lanky man finds himself inside a dungeon "Wah! Where I am at." As he coutuines to walk the purple man heard a crack he looked down and saw dead bodies "Better be careful. What type of a beast done a this?" He noticed that King Koopa's throne which appears to be King Koopa's Castle "Do you recognize my voice?" the voice said. "Ah crud! You're that voice that spoke to me earlier that you nearly killed Bowser." Waluigi said in realzilion. "Even Tatanga, the Kremlings. They wanted revenge that you guys beaten them." Thinking back, Waluigi did fought the Kremlings. "Me, Donkey Kong, Yoshi and Kritter got no choice but to retreat. Okay Shadow Wally what rival are you?" Waluigi said. "Ever since you appered as Wario's parnter." "That's impossble!" Waluigi exclamied. "You can't stop me i'm too powerful. However I'm offering you a choice its ether become one of me willingy or if you don't then I'll take control by force expernce the terror in your body." Shadow Waluigi said. "You what!" "Not just by forcing you into but I'll wipe everyone out that you already know." Shadow Waluigi said before laughing again. This angers the purple man "That's it! I'll wipe you out!" Waluigi shouted as he throws his fist at Shadow Waluigi struck his hand and caught Waluigi's fist "You think you can beat me too easily." He taunted as he started to dig his claws into Waluigi's knuckles. Waluigi yelped as the blood came out of his hand and onto the floor. Then Shadow Waluigi punched Waluigi in the chest lands in the floor as everthing fades into black. Waluigi heard Shadow Waluigi say "You can't never escape me. i'll find you."_

* * *

Waluigi woke up in an instant as he lies in his bed he put his hand on his forehead looking around in his room thinking that it was just a dream. The tall lanky man got up but Kritter was standing there "Waluigi you all right in here?" Kritter asked. "Yeah. Other than that I'm fine." Waluigi told him. He noticed that the green Kremling gave a serious look on his face he sighed. "We got a lot of things to talk." Later in the living room Waluigi saw DK and Yoshi sat "Now that you're awake." "Hey cough Donkey Kong." Waluigi gasped. "Someone tell me what's going on?" "You didn't come home last night. Funky Kong called in he said that he found you collapsed in Kong Isle."

Then without warning, the images started flooding throughout his mind and heard Shadow Waluigi's snicker laughter echoed "Aaaaaaagh!" Waluigi screams in agony he fell onto his knees "If you want the pain to stop, join me." Shadow Waluigi's voice told him. "Never!" Waluigi shouted. "You can't escape your destiny." Shadow Waluigi's voice continued. "Enough!" Waluigi exclaimed in anger. "Wally you." "Guys; you all gonna be scared, even I'm scared." Waluigi sighed before tells the story "Your kart explodes that me and Kritter came see if you guys okay we attacked them but we had to retreat. King K. Rool, the Kremlings are about to wreck DK Island as they handle Tatanga and his minions I heard a voice and turns into a shadow version of myself started attacking them Tatanga told me that next time I'm down." He sighed before continuing on "Earlier I had a dream that I encountered my doppelganger his plan is to control me If I don't he kill everyone of you and its not just you, Yoshi and Kritter but King Koopa and everyone else as well."

The three were shocked as their eyes widened. "You serious Wally?" "Kritter?" "Yeah. What?" "The next time that thing shows up you let me know when you and Donkey Kong had." "Okay we'll see any trouble in DK Island Funky Kong and the rest of the gang handle the land." Donkey Kong said. The four decides to stay put but Waluigi and Kritter had to stay. Funky Kong and the Kong Crew keeps an eye out on the Island, King K. Rool snawles after their last attack on Crocodile Isle "If that tall lanky man or whatever that metal who knows what. I'll get my hands on that pink nosed punk!" He shouted. The Kremling King then looks at the Kong Crew gets cocky.

"Uh Oh guys we got trouble. Not these guys again." Kritter shouts. The spaceman's ship hovers above the Island "Is this thing on?" Tatanga asked. "For the last time Tatanga it is." Arrow said. "I'm back you guys and we're ready for round two this time we're wiping you out." "Don't you ever give it up we beaten you many times already." said Donkey Kong. Kritter and Yoshi got their hands on the minions Tatanga snarled as he orders them to attack. "Don't you ever get off of my pal." Donkey shouted as he get in front of Waluigi. The tall lanky man growls in anger he stares at the Spaceman. "Make Me." DK said as he readied his fists. The green Kremling sees a cannon is about to be fired at Donkey Kong Kritter rushes toward "DK watch out!" "Watch out for what? Kremling's tail!" The Kremling pushes him he "Become one of me." the voice said. "Oh..." He gets cut off as the purple man turns into Shadow Waluigi as he was about to use psychic attack "That's not good." Kritter said. "That's the same metal being we saw in DK Island." "Everyone sheld your eyes!" "But Kritter." "Do it!" He screamed. DK, Yoshi and Kritter cover their eyes. Shadow Waluigi punches the cannon "You'll pay for that what you have done." "It cant be." The lanky blue liquid man then retreats.

Koopa Kid, the Mario Bros and Wario are enjoing a peaceful day in Peach's Castle they already fowling the plans of King Koopa he ruins all the fun "Waluigi your brother Wario is looking for you and he's really angry." Koopa Kid said. "Waluigi let's chat!" Wario said angrily. The purple man saw Wario was mad that he thinks as he walks towards his brother. "Wario, please. I was the one turned into metal self." Waluigi said. "I beaten King Koopa and I to save Isle Defino." Mario said. "Mario enough already! Shut up." Wario said. "Every time we hatch a scheme these plans were failed. You're my worst brother ever!" "That really hurt Wally here let me show you!" Wario punched the tall lanky man so hard that the he landed on the ground "You want another!? Then I'll give it to you!" Before Wario was about to deilver another blow Waluigi got up on his feet and punched Wario on his face. The result of catastropic and anger in Wario and Waluigi' eyes causes panic in front of Mario, Luigi and Koopa Kid; The Wicked Bros were having an all-out brawl Wario threw the next punch and Waluigi threw another one after that. Each blow shows scars on their chests. "Wario, Waluigi both of you guys stop it!" Mario said. HIs response did not either of the bros.

"They're going to kill each other! DK do something." Koopa Kid shouted. Despite his strengh handicap, Wario managed to grab Waluigi's body threw him onto the ground the tall lanky man had to get up but Wario kicked him in his chest causing him to wail in pain Donkey Kong watched in horror "I'm gonna to end this fight!" DK said. He runs to Wario "What do you want pal?" Wario asked angrly. "Leave Waluigi alone! Or don't you ever do that again And since I'm Yoshi's pal I can say that it's the best to put your fists down. Then you'll suffer the consequences." DK said. "What consequences?" He asked.

Wario ingorned this and punched Wally once again _"Big Mistake!_ " Donkey Kong thought as he grabbed Wario's shirt and pushes him onto the ground Wario got up staring at the brown ape "You monkey head punk!" "Didn't say I warn you!" "You all right?" "Yeah but I'm not done with him yet." DK grabs the purple man "Koopa Kid make sure he dosen't get Wario again!" "Thanks for the breakup Donkey Kong. Me and the Bros are going to chat what is wong with him." "This is all your fault Waluigi!" Wario yelled. In Peach's Castle, the princess, Mario Bros and Koopa Kid are standing in front of Wario tapping his foot "But Mario!" "No ifs, ands or buts espactly buts."

The Kremlings were mysteriousy dissaperred and catnapped meanwhile the Kong Crew were while King Kremling screams crashing into the jungles "If these guys had that our Carrier I'll destory them." The Kremling King yells. The Kremlings were in a dark dungeon as They saw a figure "Kremlings I bought you all here." "I know you, you're the one who controlled the real lanky man." Krusher said. The Kremlings growled as they ready to fight "But I got other plans. You Kremlings on the other hand will experince the terror on you." Shadow Waluigi said as he turns on. The machine activtes Krusha fled as he watches the other Kremlings screamed as they turned into dark blue versions of themselfs as Shadow Kremlings they snawled "Guys you'll jacked the Kremling Carrier." In Kong Isle, the Kongs were finally thinking that the Kremlings were gone for good. They heard the Kremling King shouted as they saw the airship took off the skies. He tried to run away but the Kremling King gotten tied onto a rope "Going somewhere K. Rool?"

Back in Waluigi Island the four are interupted by a phone that is ringing Waluigi pickes it up "Koopa Kid." " _Waluigi its me Krusha._ " It was Krusha."Krusha? You like you shouted that you were in a zone." "The Kremlings! They were catnapped!" "Hold it. Krusha when did this happened?" "I couldn't stop him. You not gonna to believe who it was. Everyone think it was you! The only different was he's in the same clothing and that same voice but he is in a dark blue figure." "Krusha, Krusha!" "What just happened?" Donkey Kong asked. "Don't know DK we got others to save and it's not King Koopa." Kritter said.

In Tatanga's castle "Kremlings these guys broke the line." "I knew that your scheme if fouled." Shadow Waluigi said as he reaviled himself. "King Koopa Bowser has beaten." "What! We suposse to team up to take over-" He cuts off by the lanky blue liquid man "Game is Over you're finished."

Metal Mario was driving in his kart thinking a scheme "Blast that Dry Bowser." The metal plumber slammed the brakes hard "Who do you think you are? Pick on someone your own size!" Metal Mario shouted. As he punched the figure "No way." "Nice try MM but its my turn!" Shadow Waluigi yelled. The lanky dark blue man wrecked Metal's kart in pieces punched Metal Mario in the chest knocking him out "Darn you Shadow Waluigi! I'll be back and when I do I'll beat the scrap out of you." Metal Mario yelled as he retreats.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Day Donkey Kong Almost Killed**

* * *

The four were in DK's newly armored kart as Waluigi drove "If it wasn't King Koopa then who really kidnapped the Kremling Krew?" "Waluigi watch the road." DK shouted. "And no. It's not Shadow Mario." He slammed the brakes hard that he saw Klump snarling at the other four "King Kremling!" Yoshi shouted. "Yoshi that's Klump." The Kremling was eyeing on the lanky man "I knew it you're the one that catnapped my pack!" "Both of you guys enough." Kritter said. "Waluigi didn't do a thing." The Kremling walked on as The four continued to drive towards the Kingdom at a speed rate.

Fifteen years ago...

Donkey Kong, Waluigi and the Mario Brothers were running across the field "Hey wait for me Waluigi!" DK shouted. "You have got be quicker than that DK!" Waluigi shouted back as him and the bros were fifteen at the time. Waluigi was a year or two younger. They were running they stopped they saw a cave nearby "Guys should we turn back." DK said. "Don't be a coward DK." As the four set foot on the dark cavern Mario gets his flashlight on "Uh Oh I heared a rumbling noise?" "If you think its a shockwave ha!" DK said. "Donkey will you shut up and-" He was cut off when the shaking starts turned violent "Its a earthquake! RUN!" Mario shouted. The four ran out as possible Donkey tripped on a rock "DK!" Waluigi exclaimed. "Waluigi grab my hand." The three exited out the cave in Several hours later Donkey Kong was out of the rubble with minor injuries "OH If they find out about this me and DK would be in trouble." Waluigi said. "The worst a thing is they could ground both of you for four weeks." Waluigi remembered the day event was 'The Day Donkey Kong was Almost Killed'

Krusha meanwhile is with F.L.U.D.D. strapped on his back "Trouble again?" F.L.U.D.D. asked. "No F.L.U.D.D. last time Mario helped you to beat King Koopa and his pesty Jr. or known as Shadow Mario. Well that i gotta get to the bottom of this." Krusha said. As the blue Kremling runs he snarled as he saw a strange figure "Krusha you should gotten them but instead you had to escape." Shadow Waluigi said. "Where's the Kremling King you manic?" He punched the lanky blue liquid man with his fists he punched the blue Kremling back slips and lands on his back "F.L.U.D.D.!" He called. "Get this goop off of me." As the water machine sprayed water on the Kremling he shakes his head.

"These guys will never find me." "Oh yes they will!" King K. Rool shouted nearby as he was tieing onto a rope. "Waluigi will come for me and my Kremlings and pay for your schemes." "If you're think you going to escape these ropes are metal. I'm not like the Koopa King." Shadow Waluigi said. Angered, the Kremling King snarled "You're evil once I'll get out of here and I'll tell the Kong Crew everything!" "If you dare try to escape and break the ropes King Kremling you'll remember this."

"He's got my airship as well? That manic's gonna pay for what he have done, stolen my Kremling Carrier. And Guys you got to hurry!"

Kritter, Waluigi and the other two were driving by little did they know they find Krusha on the ground "Krusha what happened?" The blue Kremling was gasping for air "I had to find King K. Rool, but he's catnapped along with the Kremlings by someone." "And who is plotting this scheme?" DK asked. "Shadow Waluigi." This angers the purple plumber "That's the same figure I saw in my dream." Waluigi said. "We better get going or else he'll be no more mister nice guy." Kritter said. The five are driving towards the Kingdom as King Koopa was standing there " _Could this be the work of the Kremling Krew?_ " He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Waluigi's Doppelganger**

* * *

Kritter, Donkey Kong and the other three including F.L.U.D.D. are in DK's Kart they were driving Krusha was sat in the back "What! You mean that same figure that we fought with that spaceman. I'll get my hands on that pink nosed punk!" Yoshi shouted. "I mean that shadow being." "Yoshi, Donkey's a bad driver." Krusha said. "No, No, No, No. Daggnabbit! I had this Kart since the GCN tournament." DK shouted.

Waluigi heard the memory of the green Kremling shouting. _Grrr! That tall lanky man doppelganger of yours scorches me up!_ And Krusha's description of the Kremling Krew's capturing. _The only different was he's in the same clothing and that same voice but he is in a dark blue figure made up of water._ "I should have known!" Waluigi shouted. "I should have known that this one of your cunning tricks!" "Serves you right lanky man." He snarled as he saw the being "I knew that you're in here, Waluigi." the figure said, shocking Waluigi in a strange voice. "You already know me as Shadow Waluigi." "What do you want with a me? Mario have beaten King Koopa in Isle Defino and Bowser Jr." "He did." Shadow Waluigi said. "Now that I finally freed, beaten the Koopa King then I'll do the same thing with you." "Oh No you're not! I beat King Koopa before and I'll wipe you out again." "Where have you taken the Kremling King?" "That I'm not telling you." "Where you took King K. Rool and the rest of them!"

The two started a fight the lanky man punches at Shadow Waluigi. But he returned as he grabbed Waluigi by his arms. He hears the door pounding "Waluigi you all right!?" Kritter said. "Wally! Can you hear us!?" "I got it I'm breaking the door Waluigi!" Krusha shouts. " _Get ready to face my wrath Waluigi._ "Waluigi heard Shadow Waluigi in his head. The blue Kremling busts the door hard "He got away!" DK yelled. As Kritter gets the purple plumber up "You okay there pal. I saw that guy that looked like you as Krusha said." F.L.U.D.D. said.

"Did you guys see it? That figure is going to control me." Waluigi said. "Donkey Kong and I saw it as well some type of a scheme-" "NO one gets the Kremling King or the rest of my crew and no one gets away from it!" Krusha cut in. The five ran on out of here as they got on the kart they drive on towards the Kingdom.

Meanwhile, The Mario Bros and Wario were getting ready to "We got a everything's that a we need." Mario said. "Well seems like a not worry about Bowser." Wario said. The Koopa King was dragging "Let me go you Kremlings!" Bowser shouted. He was thrown as King Koopa growls "You were nearly over taken my castle you creep." "Bowser!" King Kremling yelled. "K. Rool. Why are you tieing up?" Before the Kremling King had to say they froze "You aren't getting out of here King Koopa." "I knew it was you Shadow Waluigi, Mario will foul your plans." The Kremlings were snawling at the Koopa King screams as he was locked in a cage "Got in from one of my cages!" He punches the bars.

The group were driving towards the kart crashes they gotten Donkey Kong, Kritter and Yoshi as Krusha and Waluigi fled as the Kremling snarls "If that shadow sneak got the crew now DK, Yoshi and Kritter as well?! I'll get my hands on-" Mario, Luigi and Wario were gotten in the van.

Donkey Kong, Kritter and Yoshi finding themselves in a dungeon they saw King Kremling and Bowser in ropes "King Koopa." Kritter was angry as he saw the being "I knew it was you!" The three were thrown in a cage seconds later the yellow capped man crashes in the cage "Wario?" Kritter asked. "Kritter! What a you and other two doing here." "I can say the same thing jerk." Yoshi said. "We haven't had any since the night of the-" "You mean that night when you and your bro have gotten into a fight and call me a monkey head PUNK!" DK cut in. "That was the rage taking not mine." Wario said.

It was then realized that Donkey Kong screaming as he was being brainwashed by the machine "You let him go this instant!" Yoshi shouted. "DK. Donkey Kong." Kritter said. "Donkey Kong's not here." Shadow Donkey Kong said. The dark blue Kong was laughing "Your pal is under my control now." Shadow Waluigi said. The green Kremling started snarling "You monster!" Kritter shouts. "I'm betting Wally will get rid you and send you back down." King Kremling said.

"This is no use without a kart how are a we run on foot." Waluigi said as he runs. They saw a van someone is driving no other that Mario and Luigi "Mario!" Krusha said. "Luigi." "What are you guys a doing here." Mario said. "I was about say the same thing with a you." Waluigi said as he worn out of breath. "Forget about the capturing the princess man. We got to get that manic to get down!" "That shadow being has gotten Kritter, Yoshi and Donkey." "YOU a mean my figure look a like when i a had before i beat King Koopa." "Mario you meant Shadow Waluigi not Shadow Mario." "Who's Shadow Waluigi?" They asked. "That was the figure i saw the previous week!" Waluigi exclaimed.

The four got on Mario's van as Krusha turns on the engine they drive on the road towards his hideout that they had to find Donkey Kong and the gang. Meanwhile a fat capped man has already escaped and angry that someone has stolen his megamorph belt Wario had to search "I had that belt ever since we have beaten King Koopa." He said. He turned around he saw the figure "Hand over my belt you sneak!" Wario shouted. The yellow plumber had to follow him but the figure ran off.

In the hideout, Shadow Waluigi snickered as he has gotten Wario's belt. Kritter, Yoshi, and the other two were straining as the Kremling saw a shadow goop in the container "Me and Yoshi have got to get out of here before that slime taken over our minds."


End file.
